


Evanescent Sparks

by djarinbarnes



Series: Pedro Pascal [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Chapter Five canon, F/M, Stone-faced Mandalorian, blushing reader, clumsy Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinbarnes/pseuds/djarinbarnes
Summary: so this is basically Chapter 5 canon, which I've done a twist to... This is my first time writing for the Mandalorian....Seeing I have little to no knowledge of the Razor Crest’s interior other than what I’ve seen in the show, I've just freestyled the things from the events of chapter 5......I don’t even know if this is good, please don’t come after me, but HERE YOU GO I love you guys and <3 stay safealso I’m trying to quit using y/n, so don't mind meI don't own the Mandalorian, © Dave Filoni Chapter 5, The Gunslinger
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader
Series: Pedro Pascal [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119281
Kudos: 12





	Evanescent Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> so this is basically Chapter 5 canon, which I've done a twist to... This is my first time writing for the Mandalorian....   
> Seeing I have little to no knowledge of the Razor Crest’s interior other than what I’ve seen in the show, I've just freestyled the things from the events of chapter 5......   
> I don’t even know if this is good, please don’t come after me, but HERE YOU GO I love you guys and <3 stay safe
> 
> also I’m trying to quit using y/n, so don't mind me
> 
> I don't own the Mandalorian, © Dave Filoni Chapter 5, The Gunslinger

You remember clearly when you met him the first time. One day he was just _there._ At the hanger where you worked for Peli, along with her droids. You’d heard him from around the corner, that modulated voice insisting on _no droids_ , and you immediately knew you had to investigate.

There was something interesting in the way the armor on his body caught the light of the dual suns of Tatooine. You’d heard about Mandalorians in the brief years of school, the stories of the Clone Wars still fresh in your mind. You hadn’t ever thought you’d see one in real life though, yet here he was.

You knew he had to be sweating under all that heavy beskar and the clothes underneath it. He didn’t say much though. He never really talked about himself, you noted. You watched him from afar when he took off on one of Peli’s speeder bikes.

“SPARKS!” you cringed at her tone, knowing you had a long night in store for you. You reluctantly made your way down to the center of the hanger, stopping dead in your tracks when the giant crest came into view.

“Holy shit.” You muttered under your breath, taking in the holes from apparent battle, the dripping of uncertain fluids coming from the exterior.

“We have a fuel leak among other things that needs to be fixed. He requested no droids, so it’s all on us, unfortunately.” You watch as she makes her way around the crest, her indicator constantly beeping as she points it to the aircraft.

“I’ll handle the leak first, then fill it up.” You mutter out, finding your welding tools before getting to work on the Razor Crest. You feel a hand on your arm just after finishing the weld, turning to find Peli standing in front of you.

“Don’t fill it all the way. He only paid us 500 credits.” You nod and push your goggles up to your hairline, wiping your brow with the back of your hand, the warm, dry air on Tatooine making you sweat more than you’d like. “You should really be careful next time, you know. Sparks _can_ ignite fuel, you know.” Peli let out a laugh as your eyes widened.

“Dank farrik, oh my maker.” You laughed at your mistake, realizing you could’ve easily blown up the hanger. “I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry Peli.” You look at her apologetically, to which she just lets out another laugh.

“He’s something, I know that. A Mandalorian, here in my hanger… It’s crazy.” Peli makes her way into the makeshift kitchenette of her hanger. She comes back quickly with a cup of ruby bliel, handing it to you with a nod.

You quickly gulp down the gooey drink, relishing in the way it sated your thirst. With a nod, you move around the crest, welding over holes from the blaster fight it’d taken a toll in. You quickly locate all the holes, welding them quickly but efficiently, climbing the ladder way more times than necessary.

You were sweating buckets, your whole t-shirt soaked through under the dual suns. You jumped and slid down the ladder quickly, gliding to your feet with a heavy puff. You let Peli know that you were done, and that you were going to cool off.

Once inside the confinements of the living quarters, you pull off your soaked shirt, letting it fall to the floor with a dull thud. You pull out a wet, cold cloth from the cooler, dabbing it all over your bare torso to cool yourself down.

You find a clean shirt and pull it over your head, grabbing another cup of ruby to cool you further. You make your way to the doorway of the hanger, looking over the dusty terrain of your planet. You sigh in content before squinting your eyes, trying to see something in the distance.

It was almost never boring working and living with Peli. But sometimes, you did miss the rush of Mos Eisley. You could barely see the city from 3-5, but you could dream. Dream about the cantinas and the bustling life you left behind.

You turned after a few minutes, walking back to where Peli had sat down with her droids and started a game of sabacc. You knew Peli was a master at the game, which was why you never dared to challenge her. Yet you sat down across from her, watching as she laid in three bolts and a motivator.

You silently laughed, damn well knowing she was going to win the hand over those stupid, no-good droids. You watched as she threw around the cards, making the droids tilt their heads in her direction, clearly confused as to what she was doing.

Your ears picked up the sound of something you didn’t recognize. Your head whipped toward the crest, your head tipping to one side. “Peli?” you carefully spoke up, making her look at you. Then she heard it too.

“What is that sound?” You carefully asked, and she shrugged her shoulders, pointing to a droid and asking it to fetch her blaster rifle. You both got up and you reached over, grabbing your own small blaster, holding it in front of you as you both walked towards the crest.

“I’d stay in that ship if I were you!” you heard her yell, before you both lowered your weapons, your eyes landing on a small, green creature making its way out into the sunlight from the dual moons setting on the hanger.

It looked… sad? You and Peli gave each other a look, before both your heads snapped back to the crest, from the sound of the creature giving a little wail. You watched as Peli handed over her blaster rifle to one of her droids, before crouching down, slowly.

“It’s just a…. child?” you spoke softly as Peli lifted the thing off the gangway, arms stretched in front of her.

“Let Peli take a good look at you...” You heard her say before she turned, her eyes catching yours. “Alright, there we go… Did that bounty hunter leave you all alone in that big nasty ship?” you smile at her chosen words, listening closely as the child let out another small wail.

“What… is it?” you spoke softly, stepping closer to her.

“How do I know what it is? Give me a second!” she stared at you, before turning her attention back on the child in her arms. “Alright! Would you like some food? You hungry?” The child let out another sound, and you sighed, putting your blaster into the hands of one of the droids.

“You feed it; I’ll get back to work.” You said as you grabbed your toolbox, making your way into the crest. You welded up the holes in the hull quickly, before strapping the box over your shoulder to climb the stairs to the cockpit where, what you suspect to be the navigation log, has been beeping your ear off for the past half an hour.

You sigh when you finally enter the cockpit with both your hands over your ears, trying to keep out the brain-numbing noises that are way more prominent in the closed-off space. You light all possible bulbs in the cockpit quickly before locating the log and the red alarm button, that’s been going off.

You quickly lay down on your back under the panel, finding a few detached wires that may have set of the alarm. With swift fingers you untangle the wires from the main panel, before reattaching them to the navigation log. You grin when the beeping stops and push yourself from under the panel.

You rise from the floor and, unexpectedly, comes face to face with _the dank farrik Mandalorian,_ startling you. You feel your heart pick up the pace of its beating, and you find yourself just _standing there…_ Unable to do something. You hadn’t even heard him come in, and the crest was barely what you could call soundproof.

“I… I’m sorry, Mandalorian, I was just fixing some wires under the panel and…” you try to look everywhere but the helmet, where you’re certain a pair of eyes are judging you. “Um… excuse me…” you whisper quietly, before brushing past the statue of a man in front of you.

You stop in your tracks as you feel your hand glide over fabric, then finding a certain warmth you hadn’t expected. _Skin?_ You stutter as you feel something that could go for electricity and take a step back, turning to face the elephant in the room, and finding that elephant to have _discarded his fucking gloves._ A blush creeps into your cheeks, and it makes you want to crawl into your own oblivion.

_Was he allowed to do that? Possibly._ You just hadn’t expected it. You had expected a pair of leather gloves, but they were nowhere to be found. You quickly made your way around him to grasp your toolbox, before quickly muttering out a _sorry_ , leaving the cockpit faster than your own feet could carry you, causing you to drop your toolbox on the way down the ladder.

“Dank farrik!” you yell out, quickly getting your toolbox upright, before hurriedly pushing your things back into the metal box. You scurry out of the crest, hiding your reddened face from where Peli is sitting with the child. You didn’t need her to ask questions.

Once inside the, what you assumed to be safe space of the hanger, you quickly pour out the contents of your toolbox to rearrange everything the way you like it. It a fairly easy task, except when you come to the conclusion that you’re missing one of your favorite screwdrivers. You used it in the cockpit and you- _fuck_ \- you probably forgot it there in the midst of your trembling, blushing mess of an encounter with the Mandalorian.

“You forgot this.” You let out a yelp as the modulated voice speaks up behind you, startling you yet again. You turn and find him right there, in your hanger, screwdriver in his _not-so-glove-covered hand_ , making you gulp down a fair amount of saliva that’s gotten caught in your mouth.

“Thanks.” You whisper before taking the tool from his hand, the warmth of his palm sending even more shockwaves up your fingers, though your arms and right into your heart. He had to notice the way your skin got clammy and your heartrate picked up, but he just turned on his heel and left the hanger, leaving you to think over what the fuck just happened.


End file.
